Forever Frozen
by snoopykid
Summary: It's Anna's birthday and Elsa wants to make it as special as possible since this is the first birthday that they are together. So this being said...what could possibly go wrong when you have a talking snowman, a reindeer, an ice harvester, and a bit of snow magic mixed in? Based off of the clip and photo stills from Frozen Fever. Disclaimer inside! Rated K!
1. Chapter 1

Yea so on spring break (finally) and I know I should be either doing one of two things: updating Armageddon Rising or doing school work (ha ha). Well I am doing neither…at least not yet (but let's face it, break means no work, and no work means fanfiction…am I right?).

I have decided to write a new short story based on Frozen Fever, because hey! Why the hell not? So this is what you all get.

This mini story is based off the clips and the photo stills. I absolutely do not own Frozen! In unrelated Frozen news: I made a Toothless stuffed toy in Build-A-Bear that I now own and also brought How to Train Your Dragon Two on DVD…just thought I throw that out there cuz Toothless is the bomb and I am just so happy I am on spring break!

**Forever Frozen**

It was still relatively early in the castle in the kingdom of Arendelle, however the definition of early can be defined in two ways depending on who you ask. If you ask the servants, Kristoff, and the Queen, they'd tell you that it was pretty late in the morning, i.e. it was eight o'clock in the morning. If you ask the Princess, however, she'd tell you that it was an ungodly hour and that no sane person would be up at such a time, that and it should be considered punishable by death…ok perhaps that was a bit too extreme, but at the very least they should be punishable by tickle torture.

Anyway it was eight o'clock in the morning and the sun shone brightly across the kingdom and the light shone brightly in the castle as each person got ready for the day, especially since today was a very important day. Today was Anna's birthday, and Elsa was excited as she was walking merrily down the hall with a spring in her step; she had not been able to celebrate with her little sister since they were children. As she was approaching Anna's door, Kai and Gerda spotted her, "Good morning Your Majesty." They greeted.

"Good morning. Is everything ready for today?" Elsa asked pleasantly.

"We are working on it as we speak. Master Kristoff left earlier this morning as to get back in time." Kai informed her.

Gerda nodded along, "The little snowman went along with him as well."

Elsa nodded, "Excellent. I was about to go get Anna now and we will be down for breakfast." At this Kai and Gerda shared an apprehensive look, and Elsa was suddenly confused, "What?"

"Have you ever actually awoken the Princess before?" Gerda asked, "I mean recently?"

"No…but how hard can it be? I mean it cannot be that bad. I know she likes to sleep, but…" Elsa trailed off as she kept noticing the looks they were exchanging. She knew that Anna was rather difficult to wake up at times, but surely Anna was not as bad as Gerda and Kai were making it sound.

Gerda hesitated before suggesting, "Are you sure you want to wake Anna up now?"

"Of course! We have so much to do!" Elsa said excitedly, "And I want this day to be prefect for her." She said more quietly catching herself before continuing her trek to Anna's room, "Tell the chefs we will be down shortly!"

"Good luck!" They said as she left them in the hallway, then exchanging a final look they both shared a same thought, Elsa was going to need it.

As Elsa approached her sister's door, she began to ponder Kai and Gerda's words. Raising her fist she knocked on the door, "Anna? Snowflake?" She heard an incoherent groan emitted from the room, but nothing else.

Frowning slightly she turned the knob and opened the door. Entering the room, she smiled as she saw her sister's sleeping form, "Oh Anna…" She whispered as she caught sight of her sister's unruly rat's nest of a hair along with one hand sticking up in the air and a bit of drool coming out of her sister's mouth. In other words a far cry from the traditional sleeping beauty.

As she looked at her little sister, she was brought back into memories that seemed like a totally different lifetime and a mischievous smile formed on the Queen's face, she was going to enjoy this. Going over to Anna's bedside, she started to once again call her sister out of her deep slumber, "Anna. Psst. Anna." There was a groan from the princess, and her peaceful face scrunched up as she subconsciously tried to ignore the voice. Elsa in the meantime was internally laughing as she continued her plan. This time she resorted to shaking the princess's bed, making mattress go up and down, much like how Anna had always jumped into her bed and started bouncing on it, "Anna! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Once Anna started to now come into wakefulness (rather annoyed mind you), she opened one eye as Elsa stopped. Turning over she saw her sister's smiling face. Groaning in annoyance, she said, "Elsa? Go back to sleep." Anna closed her eyes and prepared to go back to sleep.

Elsa groaned loudly, causing Anna to wince at the noise, as she made her way to the large window in the room, "But I just can't!" Throwing the curtains open to let the bright sunlight enter the room, she continued her tirade as Anna roughly turned over to try and block out the light that was piercing through her closed eyelids, "The sky is awake!" Getting only a groan, Elsa made her way back over to her sister's bedside, "So I'm awake!"

Seeing no response from her sister, Elsa unceremoniously collapsed on top of Anna, making Anna gag as the wind was knocked right out of her under her older sister's weight, "Which means we have to play!" Elsa finished loudly as she did the dramatic arm motions, oh she was really enjoying this.

Anna struggled under Elsa's weight, however once she managed to break free, she yanked roughly on the covers and kicked Elsa off the bed as she responded with, "Go play by yourself."

Elsa landed on the floor, "Ow!" She was definitely going to have a bruise, she thought as she stood up and rubbed the more sore spot on her…yea you get the point. How did Anna manage to put up with that almost every single night? Frowning now, she saw that Anna had just managed to even out her breathing, when the final ploy came to her. Leaning over her sleeping sister, she forcibly opened one of her sister's eyes and asked right in her sister's ear, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna smiled now, and Elsa just managed to get out of the way as Anna jumped right out of bed, "Do I ever! I mean does that even have to be a question anymore?! Let's go build that-hey wait a second…" Anna stopped talking as Elsa was doubled over in laughter, "What is so funny?"

"You are! I mean I always wanted to do that to you just like you used to do to me! Ha ha!" Elsa laughed as she tried to catch her breath.

Anna just stood there with her arms crossed looking really annoyed. Seeing the clock on the mantel in her room, she saw that it was now ten after eight in the morning, "Seriously? Did you really just wake me up with the promise of snowman building, just to amuse yourself? I am going back to bed."

Seeing that Anna was serious, Elsa made a move to block her path, "No! I mean…" Elsa now looked uncomfortable under her sister's gaze. Now she saw the meaning behind Kai and Gerda's warning and wish in luck, "I have the morning off, and I wanted to spend time with you since it is your special day. I thought we could have breakfast and do whatever you want to do…even build a snowman and-wait what is wrong?"

Elsa had stopped talking because Anna was looking at her strangely, "Special day? What are you talking about? What is special about today?"

Elsa was astounded. She always knew Anna could be a bit of a scatter brain (Kai and Anna both had told her that Anna had almost forgotten Coronation Day), but did Anna really not remember that it was her birthday? "Anna it's your birthday…" Or was it? No, Elsa mentally shook herself, today was Anna's birthday: June 21 and her baby sister was turning 19.

Anna shook her head to get the sleeping cobwebs out. She had been working hard the past few days on getting the final arrangements settled to celebrate the one year anniversary of the Thaw. Once things had settled down, she had made it her plan to make Elsa's transition to being Queen as stress free as possible. In order to make that happen, Anna had requested (Elsa would say demanded) of being in charge of festivities the royal family would plan. This meant that Anna had wanted to prepare a celebration of not only the Thaw, but also give her sister a proper ball…since they hadn't really enjoyed last year's due to the Freeze.

Of course the last two days, she had worked herself even harder and last night really took a toll due to some unforeseen circumstances that had risen, which pushed her plans back a bit, and re-looking at the clock (which now read eight-thirty) she did not get to bed until about midnight trying to think of ways to fix the problem. Refocusing her attention on what her sister had just said, Anna gasped as she said, "Today is June twenty-first. How could I forget my own birthday?!"

Elsa laughed trying to cover it, but failed, "Just like how could you forget your own sister's coronation?"

"You really are not going to let that go are you?" Anna asked re-crossing her arms trying her best to get her annoyed look back, but failing as she started to laugh too.

"Nope." Elsa said popping the 'p', "That is one thing I am never letting go."

Anna did what a mature adult would do, she stuck her tongue out and said, "Stinker!"

"You know you love me!" Elsa said in a sing-song voice. However she did get serious again and said, "What I did say before was true. I managed to get the morning off for a bit, so we could spend time together."

Anna sighed and smiled, "Just the morning?"

"Well unfortunately I am queen and Arendelle-"

"Needs you. I know."

Anna suddenly started gathering tears in her eyes and Elsa picked up on this immediately, "Hey wait what just happened? What did I say?" She asked alarmed as she started to hug her sister closely.

"I am not sad! I am happy! Thirteen birthday wishes are coming true!" Anna said laughing through her tears as she hugged Elsa tightly.

Elsa laughed too, although a bit sadly and with guilt gnawing at her stomach. She knew based on what their parents told her, that Anna's birthday wish was for her and Elsa to be together again. Even if it was just for one day. Now however, Elsa pushed those bitter thoughts aside and broke the hug, "Well what are we doing standing around? We are wasting the whole morning!"

"Right!" Anna said with new determination and the thoughts of sleep banishing from her mind, "Let's go!" She grabbed Elsa's arm and started to lead them out of her room, only to be yanked backwards by her sister. Looking annoyed at the sudden delay she asked, "What? I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, but we have something more important to do."

"Oh and what is so important that it cannot wait until after breakfast and snowman building?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed and led Anna over by her mirror, "Exhibit A…"

Anna nodded slowly as she understood and said, "A for Anna needs to get changed."

"And tame that thing on top of your head." Elsa stated seriously and then asked slowly as if she was trying to read a difficult book, "How exactly-?"

"Do not think about it." Anna said as she went to her closet to pull out a dress, "Trust me, Mama would get headaches as she tried to figure it out too. So we just sort of left it to the imagination."

"So then you do not even know?" Elsa asked as Anna made her way to her bathroom.

"Nope." Anna replied as she too popped the 'p', then she closed the door.

Elsa sat on the bed as she waited for her sister and shook her head. Even at 19 Anna always continues to surprise her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Frozen**

Kristoff and the baker sighed for the umpteenth time, "For the final time, no you cannot try a piece of the cake. I am sure it is what Elsa ordered, and I am sure Anna will love it." Kristoff said in a control voice.

"But how sure are you?" Olaf asked suspiciously eyeing up the two men, "Anna loves chocolate. So is it really chocolate?" He asked in a way as if asking a criminal whether or not they committed the crime and they were lying about their innocence.

The baker nearly face palmed himself as he felt his patience leaving him, "Yes, for the final time. It is a chocolate cake, with chocolate filling on the inside in between the layers, and the icing even though it is blue with decorated sunflowers, it is also chocolate." He even went as far as taking the clipboard out of Kristoff's hands and pointed to the receipt with the order written on it in Elsa's handwriting, "It is listed right here by Queen Elsa herself. Read it."

Olaf took the clipboard while Sven, Kristoff, and the baker groaned. What should have been a five minute job was turning into twenty minutes and even though Kristoff knew that Olaf cared and he understood the circumstances why everything had to be prefect, they still had a lot of work left to do. Olaf was glaring hard at the clipboard, but after a few minutes he handed it back to the baker, who handed it back to Kristoff to sign it, "Satisfied?" The baker asked a bit harshly, he could not believe he was having his abilities to follow an order questioned by a snowman!

Olaf eyed the baker critically, "Not in the slightest, but I am trusting you only because I can't read." Kristoff sighed and handed the man back his copy along with the clipboard before pulling Olaf away from the now infuriated baker.

As they got into the wagon, Kristoff ordered Sven to go, "I still think we should do a taste-"

"No!" Kristoff yelled and Sven grunted in agreement, "Now once we get to the courtyard, you are to stay away from the cake!"

"Fine…" Olaf groaned as he crossed his stick arms, "Although do not come crying to me if Anna does not like it because that guy made it wrong."

Kristoff shook his head, on any normal day he would not have minded Olaf's company. In fact he rather enjoyed it, however today he was really pushing his buttons. Elsa better appreciate this, Kristoff thought as they made their way to the court yard to begin setting up. I wonder how she is doing with Anna.

Back at the palace, Anna was laughing as they made their way from the ballroom having finished building their snowmen, "I cannot believe you still remembered the technique that I used to wake you up."

"How could I forget?" Elsa asked laughing along. It had been two hours since she had awoken Anna, but Anna was still finding it amusing, since now she was fully awake to appreciate the irony, "You did that to me almost every single night."

"Yea I did, didn't I?" Anna sighed as she sobered up, although now her mind drifted to a night in particular…_**the**_ night it all changed. Anna had not remembered everything that happened, but ever since she had her heart frozen then thawed, bits and pieces of her memory were slowly coming to her; especially after Elsa had finally come clean about why they were separated.

Elsa looked at Anna suddenly as she sensed the change in the strawberry-blonde's demeanor, "Hey come on now…the past in the past." They stopped in the hallway and Anna did not look at her older sister. Elsa mentally cursed herself for bringing up how often Anna would wake her up with the familiar question and antics. This was Anna's birthday, it was supposed to be a happy occasion, not a time for living in the past nor for harboring sadness and she made sure Anna knew that as she responded, "It's your birthday. A time for celebrating and having fun, not a time to be thinking about what happened."

Anna now looked at her sister, "I know, but-"

"No buts. Today is fun day, not sad day. So I am telling you we are to have fun. Not sadness." Seeing that Anna was still giving a sad look, Elsa took on her 'queen' tone, "You are under Queen's orders to have fun and not cry. Now, who is the Queen?"

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes as Elsa was giving her the 'queen' stare, "You are."

"Good and what am I the queen of?"

"Arendelle." Anna groaned out.

"Good girl, now I still have time for one more fun activity." Elsa said as the clock in the hallway caught her eye, "What do you want to do on your **fun** day?"

Anna pondered the question as they started walking again. She had dreamt of this for thirteen years. She dreamt of doing things with her sister for her birthday every single year, but now that it has come, she was at a loss as to what she wanted to do, "I am not too sure…"

It was Elsa's turn to frown as she tried to recall what Anna would always plead with her to do and that was when an idea hit her, "We could ride our bikes around the halls."

Anna stopped short which caused Elsa to nearly crash into her sister, "Do my ears deceive me?!" Anna exclaimed.

"What?" Elsa asked curiously.

"You, the mature one, suggested that we ride our bikes in the halls? Oh my god! The world is coming to an end!" Anna yelled dramatically. Elsa smirked and flicked her wrist causing a small mound of snow to fall on Anna's head which coincidently went down her dress, "Ah! Cold! So cold!"

Elsa laughed and once Anna calmed down she said, "Well you couldn't think of anything, so I thought of something. Besides I kind of always wanted to ride our bikes in the halls."

"You did?" Anna asked once she was through at trying to remove the remaining snow out of her dress and hair.

"Yes. All those things you wanted us to do, I really wanted to do them. Besides were does it say that I have to be 'mature' at all times?" Elsa asked using the air quotes around the word.

"You are the Queen." Anna stated, "You are three years older than me, and you are the more rational one."

"Details. Now let's go." It was Elsa's turn to drag Anna behind her, "You wanted to ride our bikes in the hall before? Well we are going to ride bikes in the hall."

Anna was smiling and laughing as Elsa dragged her, however just as they started going up the stairs to an area where Anna knew the bikes used to be held, she suddenly remembered something, "Wait Elsa, we can't." Anna stopped walking, causing Elsa to be pulled back a few steps.

"Why? There is really no one to stop us." Elsa said slowly.

"No not that I mean we have no bikes to ride." Seeing her older sister's confused look, Anna continued, "I kind of sort of broke them."

"Both of them? Meaning mine too?" Elsa asked.

Anna winced, "Yea…see there was an issue involving stairs and a suite of armor with mine. In other words I rode my bike down the stairs and crashed into said suite of armor…then with yours…uhm…" Anna bit her lip not meeting Elsa's face, "I…well…I had a bad day and took your bike and the issue there involved trying to…jump the gates."

"On a bike? My bike." Elsa stated not at all pleased. She knew they did not have the bikes anymore and knew that Anna had been the cause of it when she had asked Kai about them, but she never knew the reasons how Anna was the exact cause, "How did you think that you could jump the gates on a bicycle? Why-?"

"I didn't have Pharis at the time," Anna started to explain quickly, "so I couldn't use him, and honestly I wasn't in my right mind. I just thought that I would have been able to jump them on a bike if I had enough speed and ramp to use…turns out I had the speed, but the ramp wasn't high enough, so the bike crashed into the wall and I ended up breaking my arm from jumping off said bike to avoid mentioned wall."

Really? Elsa asked herself as she thought of her sister's impulsiveness to not think about her actions, "Ok. It's ok, in fact I knew we did not have our bikes at all…which is why I brought this for us!" Anna cocked her head to the side as Elsa led her over to what used to be their old play room. Elsa opened the door and Anna gasped at what she saw. It was a bike built for two and on the handles sat a green bow, "Present number one! Happy birthday!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Oh Elsa!" Anna gasped, then she registered her sister's words, "Present number one…that implies that there are more?"

"Later, right now what do you say? Want to go for a test drive?" Elsa asked winking as she sat up front on the bike.

Anna grinned as she took the back seat, "I would be offended if we didn't." The sisters shared a grin and they took off.

The servants in the castle heard all sorts of noises for nearly a half hour ranging from yells of 'LOOK OUT!' to 'MAKE WAY!' however one sound they were happy to hear was the well-deserved laughter from both the Princess and the Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this story may not be as short as I thought. In light of the recent announcement of Disney making Frozen 2, I decided to not only do my take on Frozen Fever, but then play it out as Frozen 2. Hopefully I can keep this up!

**Forever Frozen**

After spending half the morning with Anna, Elsa and her little sister went their separate ways; after Elsa made Anna promise not to go wandering off. Anna of course agreed not to wandering off, rather she had told Elsa that she had work that she needed to look over and had said she would be in her study. Elsa had watched her sister skip off, but after a few minutes, she let out a tired sigh. Granted they had done a lot of playing, but she should not be this tired already, nor this achy…that was when she suddenly did not feel right and let out a sneeze which created a puff of snow appear and then a cough.

Kai was coming around the corner when this happened and immediately went to the Queen's side, "Queen Elsa! Are you ok?"

"Yes I am ok…I am just really tired all of a sudden…" Elsa said as she coughed and then sneezed a second time, which caused more snow to fall…right on the head-of-house's head, "Sorry." Elsa apologized sheepishly.

Kai shook his head trying to get as much snow off of him as possible, "Not a problem." Then looking at the Queen, he noticed how flushed and glassy eyed Elsa was looking, "I think you are getting the summer cold that has been going around."

Elsa looked at him and scoffed while crossing her arms feeling slightly insulted, "I do not get colds. Besides, a cold never bothered me anyway!"

Kai raised an eyebrow to the woman that was like a daughter to him as he too crossed his arms in a challenging manner, "Are you sure? Because you are looking quite feverish."

"Yes I am positive, besides I need to continue planning-" Elsa stops and quickly looks over Kai's shoulder to make sure Anna had not skipped back around, "Anna's surprise party. Which by the way, has Kristoff and Olaf returned?"

"Yes, I was just coming to find you. He and the snowman are currently setting up the courtyard." Kai said dropping his arms, still looking concerned for Elsa's health, "I really think you should see the physician." He added as he watched Elsa turn her head to cough.

Elsa turned back around after clearing her throat, "I am fine. I need to go see him. Just make sure you keep Anna busy and away from the courtyard." Before he could say anything else in response, Elsa had ran off to see Kristoff.

Once she got to the courtyard, Elsa was amazed at the work he and the snowman had managed to accomplish, "Check this out!" He says in excitement as he motions to the banner.

Elsa smiles, "Very good! She is going to love this!" Elsa looks out around excitedly, her previous unease dimishing as she thought of the fun that they were going to have.

Going over to the cake, she admires the work the baker had put in. However she then frowns, "Something is wrong isn't it." Olaf says noticing her look. Then looking back at Kristoff he says, "I told you we should have tasted it."

"No…it looks great, however it is missing something." Elsa states before Kristoff could retaliate in response. Then she sees the top, of course! Smirking now she flicks her hand towards the top and a small ice figure of Anna appears. However while she thought it looked nice, it was not quite right still. She flicked her hand one more time, and now a small ice figure of herself and Anna ice skating appeared, "Much better!" Elsa cheered while she mentally patted herself on the back.

"That is amazing." Kristoff complimentated, still not quite over the Queen's ice magic.

"Thank you! Now what else still has to be done?" Elsa questioned. Kristoff started explaining the rest of the plan, while Olaf looked back over at the cake.

While the Ice Master and the Queen talked, he still was not too sure about the cake. Taking one of his stick hands, he poked at the icing so a small glop was on his twig finger. He quickly found Elsa and Kristoff still talking before he stuck the icing in his mouth, "Yum!" He said happily to himself, and then looked back at the cake…his curiosity was satisfied, however he knew there was a difference between the icing and the actual cake part. So he sat in the chair and took an extra-large handful of cake and stuck it in his mouth.

This was when Kristoff and Elsa looked over at him, "Olaf!" They yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Elsa asked panicking a bit.

"I am not eating cake!" He said his mouth full of cake.

Elsa relaxed and took a deep breath before she attempted to crack a small smile as she saw icing coating the side of his mouth, "Olaf, you cannot eat the cake."

"I am not eating cake." He repeated, "I am taste testing the cake."

Kristoff groaned and Elsa shot him a look, which he immediately went over to Sven. Looking back at Olaf, Elsa said, "I appreciate it, but repeat after me. The cake is fine."

"The cake is fine." Olaf repeated with his mouth still full.

"No need to eat the cake."

"No need to eat the cake."

"And the cake is for Anna…"

"And it's for Anna." Olaf sighed out. Elsa nodded and walked away from him, not seeing that Olaf spit the cake out into his hand and mushed it back on to the small gaping hole in the cake. He then slid off the chair to help Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven with setting up the remainder of the chairs and tables.

About an hour later, it was lunch time. The perfect time, Elsa thought, to take Anna out of the castle for a bit to allow the final touches to be added without her knowing. However just as she was about to leave, she coughed and sneezed which caused snow to poof out of nowhere, "Are you ok?" Kristoff asked startled.

"Yea you just caused snow to pile on the table." Olaf said motioning to the table in question.

"I am fine…" Elsa groaned out as the pervious tired and achy feeling came back.

"You do not look it." Kristoff said bluntly, but then regretted it seeing her look although the severity that it was meant to hold was lacking due to the now flushed and glassy eyed appearance once again settled in, "Just pointing out the obvious."

Elsa sighed and was about to say something when she sneezed again and this time snow landed on Kristoff's head, "Sorry." She said and then cough, "I am fine. I am going to get Anna and take her into town, I trust you to hold the fort."

Kristoff had ran his hands through his hair to get the snow out while shooting Olaf and Sven (who were laughing) a dirty look. He then turned his attention to Elsa, "Are you sure you should be running around like this? I think you are getting a cold."

Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, although that was not a good idea because now she felt like she was getting a headache. Shaking her head, which did not do much good, she responded, "I do not get colds. Cold does not bother me."

"But anyone, excluding snowmen," he added looking at Olaf, "can get sick. I think you are getting sick."

"I am not getting sick. I cannot get sick."

"Cannot because you are immune or cannot because you do not want to ruin Anna's birthday?" Kristoff challenged while crossing his arms.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but closed it only to open it once more to say, "Both…but mainly the second one."

"Right and I am secretly a prince." Kristoff muttered out, "Anyway, please just go see the physician."

"For the last time I am not sick! Now I am taking Anna out while you oversee the final touches." Then storming away she sneezed again, and more snow fell on Kristoff's head.

"Gah!" Kristoff yelped in surprise as snow fell down his shirt. Sven and Olaf laughed again and Kristoff shot them a dirty look again, "Oh shut up!" He snapped.

Elsa was grumbling unhappily as she walked down the hall, "I am not sick. I am not getting a cold. I am the Queen of Ice and Snow for goodness sake! Cold does not bother me!" Approaching Anna's study she took a deep breath, even though she was struggling to get a breath into her lungs. Coughing again she tried to inhale through her nose, only to find it stuffed up, "Gah, I cannot be getting sick…not today of all days." She muttered out darkly to herself. Then she shook her head, "No, no this is ridiculous. I am not sick…ok pull yourself together Elsa…for Anna's sake."

Straightening herself up, she formally knocked on her sister's door without thinking, "Go away!" Elsa heard Anna's enraged voice, "I am not going to discuss the damned guest list anymore!"

Taken by surprise, Elsa couldn't speak as she backed away from the door as if she had been burned. She had never heard Anna sound so mad, not even at the coronation when Anna was demanding to know why Elsa wouldn't give her blessing…then again Elsa supposed that was due to the underlying pain when she was yelling at her desperately. She again knocked on the door a bit more gently and said, "Anna it's me."

"Elsa?" There was running footsteps and a muffled bang followed by an 'ow', before the door opened to reveal her disheveled sister, "I am so sorry! When you knocked the first time I thought…well never mind…come in!" Anna said quickly as she opened the door further to let Elsa in.

However Elsa did not enter rather she was carefully analyzing her sister, who was rubbing her shin, "Actually I wanted to take you out for your birthday surprise number two." She explained, "Are you ok? I never heard you that mad before…"

"Oh that…uhm well…I am fine. Totally fine." Anna said waving off Elsa's worried question. Then she took a look at her own sister, "But I should be asking if you are ok."

"Me? Yes of course I am fine! Totally fine!" Elsa said as she now waved off Anna's concern. Although she winced while rubbing her now itchy throat and then turned her head to sneeze, thankfully no snow appeared this time.

Elsa did not look fine though as she turned back around. Anna took in her sister's flushed complexion and noticed how congested Elsa sounded, "Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cold." Anna said concerned as she stepped into the hallway while closing her study door.

"Why is everyone saying that? The cold doesn't bother me! I am like the Queen of cold!" Elsa said in an exaggerated tone of voice.

"The weather kind of cold maybe," Anna pointed out gently, "but not the sick kind of cold…"

"I am not sick, I am perfectly…" Elsa paused and turned her head, waiting for the sneeze to come, however when it passed she turned to face Anna once more, "perfect." Then she sneezed again causing a snow pile to form underneath the window sill near them.

"Bless you." Anna said while crossing her arms and eyeing her sister. When Elsa turned back to face Anna again, she nearly jumped. The way Anna was looking at her was exactly like how their mother used to look at her when she tried to hide something her and Anna did when they were little.

"I am fine. Really." Elsa said raising her hands in surrender.

"Yea and I am the Snow Queen, which we both know that is not true, see?" Anna asked mimicking Elsa's hand movements to try and create the magic, "Nothing."

"Haha, very funny. Now can I take you out to lunch for your birthday surprise number two?" Elsa asked not very amused.

"Fine, but if I see you are not feeling good, we are coming home. Understood?" Anna asked feeling that letting Elsa take her out for her birthday was not a good idea, however having wished this for a good number of years was overriding her sense of judgment.

"I keep telling you I am fine, but ok you have a deal. Now let's go!" Elsa said getting a burst of energy back. She grabbed her sister's hand and started to pull her down the hall. I am not sick, Elsa kept saying, I am fine…I am fine.

Neither of them noticed that behind them, the small pile of snow underneath the window sill was starting to shake. The snow pile separated in half and soon started to take the form of a small snowman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever Frozen**

I knew this was not a good idea, Anna sighed to herself as she struggled to hold the mass amounts of presents that was given to her from a various number of random people throughout the town. Elsa had literally taken her all over the town and even to Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Each place they visited, people were showering her with gifts, wishing her a happy birthday, and even the kids sang to her with Elsa conducting!

Granted it was nice to be able to celebrate this day with everyone, and on any normal circumstances Anna would have been all over this. However seeing her sister's health rapidly becoming worse with each passing hour, it was a little startling, "Elsa I really think-"

"Come on Anna! Just a little bit further to birthday surprise number-achoo!" Elsa sneezed and then gave out a wet cough as she held her chest; Anna cringed at the sound, "Excuse me." Elsa said apologizing sheepishly as they stopped a bit away from the clock tower, "What number were we on?"

Anna sighed and looked at the mass amounts of gifts in her arms, "Well we just stopped by the chocolate shop, and that was seventeen…so this would be eighteen." Anna answered after some thought, "But Elsa-"

"Eighteen it is!" Elsa said cutting Anna off as she tried to run off to the tower, "Come on! Hurry! Eighteen awaits!"

Anna watched as she bit her lip nervously as she watched Elsa struggling to walk and as she let out another sneeze, this time a pile of snow appearing just by Anna's side. Anna looked at it and sighed as she struggled to catch up to her sister, "Elsa please," Anna said as she managed to catch up, "You promised me if you started feeling bad we would go home."

"Anna I am-achoo!" Elsa said sneezing again followed by another cough, "Fine."

"No you are not." Anna said sternly, while silently wondering when she had become the mature and responsible one, with the stern 'mom' tone to match, "I really think it is time that we go home so you can rest."

Elsa was silent now as she looked into her baby sister's stern, yet worried, eyes. She really was not feeling good, and now she was admitting that something was not right. That she was not ok or fine. However be that as it may, she was not going to ruin this day for Anna, "This one is really special though." She said weakly.

Anna looked at her sister and saw how much Elsa wanted her to see this surprise…birthday surprise number eighteen…just how many surprises were there? Her curiosity was peaked, but she squashed the thought instantly, Elsa's health was more important, "You gotta go lie down." Anna said softly, imploring to her older sister's senses.

"No we have to climb!" Elsa said trying to sound cheerful, but her head was ponding and her body was aching.

Anna groaned, "Elsa this is too much! You need to rest!"

"But we need to get to our birthday chills!" Immediately Elsa realized her slip, and back pedaled hoping Anna did not hear her, "I mean thrills! Now come on slow poke!" Anna groaned again and followed Elsa into the clock tower.

In the meantime back at the courtyard, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were putting on the final touches for the surprise party. Some people were starting so show up and started to lend a hand. As Kristoff was directing where the presents should go, he caught something out of the corner of his eye, "What the-"

"Master Bjorgman!" He turned, startled as Kai came running over to him, "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Kristoff asked immediately.

"It's odd, but-" Kai was interrupted by screams, followed by people scattering from the castle and from the open gates.

Their heads turned as mass of white blobs coming towards them, laughing and starting to scatter around them, "Awesome! Small snowmen like me!" Olaf cheered happily, "Hi! I am Olaf and I like-hey!" One of the small snowmen came up to him and took his carrot nose, "I need that!" And the chase began.

Sven had started laughing, until two of the small snowmen jumped on his back and startled him causing him to run around in attempts to shake them off, "No!" Kristoff yelled as Sven bucked, causing the snowmen to fly over his head and into the pile of gifts.

The gifts crashed to the floor and there was more pandemonium all around, immediately taking charge, Kristoff looked to Kai, "Ok gather the people and catch as many of them as you can." Kai nodded and ran off to tell the other people what to do as most of the snowmen entered the castle.

Kristoff looked to find Olaf waddling over with a disgruntled look as he fixed his noise, "That was rude! I do not mind if it was Sven, but that was not nice!"

Before Kristoff could retort that they had bigger things to worry about, he spots several little snowmen climbing up to the cake. Looking at Olaf, who was still talking, he grabs Olaf's head like a bowling ball and takes aim, "Excuse me! What are you doing?!" Olaf asks as his body is running around frantically in panic.

"Bowling." Kristoff responds as he brings his arm back.

"And what is bowling?!" Olaf yells as he is thrown forward. Olaf's head rolls into the snowmen, knocking them away from the cake.

Kristoff sighs in relief, "Strike." The relief is short lived however, as he hears another crash and sees tables collapsing and his prefect banner coming down before his eyes, "Oh great." He bites out as he hears the snowmen's childlike laughs.

While there was mass pandemonium going on in the courtyard, Anna was dealing with her own catastrophe. They were not even half way up the stairs into the clock tower, and Anna could see that Elsa was pushing herself extremely hard. She was silently cursing herself for not being stronger and more assertive with her sister, "Elsa-"

"Just a bit further." Elsa panted out as she tried to keep her balance by leaning heavily against the wall. She was feeling feverish as she climbs the stairs to the top of the tower. I will not ruin this day, Elsa thinks, I will make this day perfect. It has to be perfect. I refuse to let Anna down again. However even as she tries to remain strong, her vision is swimming before her eyes as blackspots start to appear around her, "Just a bit further." She pants out trying more so to convince herself rather than Anna.

Anna sees that Elsa is struggling more furiously now as they tried to reach the top, but before Anna could protest more on this adventure, Elsa loses her balance and starts to fall backwards. Anna quickly drops her gifts and rushes to catch her, "Elsa!" Anna explains in alarm as she manages to catch Elsa in her arms before the Queen fell on the stone steps.

Gently as she could, Anna guides Elsa down so they are in a sitting position on the stone steps. Elsa couldn't help, but lean on Anna and rest her head on her sister's shoulder. Anna in the meantime brushes her hand across her sister's forehead. She gasps as she pulls away at how hot Elsa is and knows that she is burning up with a fever. Hearing Anna's worried tone, Elsa tries to reassure Anna, "I am-"

"No. I do not want to hear that you are fine. You have said that so many times today, that it is not even a word anymore. You've got a fever! You are burning up!" Anna said sternly and Elsa winced at the severity of the tone. Seeing the wince, Anna sighed, "We can't go on like this."

Elsa sighed. She could no longer deny it, "Ok I have a cold."

"And a fever." Anna added, however she regretted saying anything as Elsa once again winced, "Now can I take you home?" Anna asked gently.

Elsa sighed again and closed her eyes when another round of dizziness came to her when she nodded, "Ok." Saying a silent thank you to whatever higher power there was, that her sister finally came to her senses, Anna helps Elsa up and they start to head home.

"Anna you gifts-" Elsa says as she starts to remind Anna about her gifts that are still on the stairs.

"I can come for them later or send Kristoff to get them. You are more important." Anna explained as she allowed Elsa to lean on her more. Elsa doesn't say anymore as she allows Anna to lead her home. As they walk to the near empty town, two thoughts run through her head: the first was that she ruined Anna's birthday, and the second was how could this get any worse?


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever Frozen**

Kristoff was dumbfounded as he saw all the snowmen still running amuck in the courtyard. He saw multiple people huffing and puffing as they approached him, "We tried…" Kai spoke up to him, "They are too fast."

"What caused these…things…to appear?" Another guy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" A woman replied incredulously, "The Queen of course!"

Kristoff thought back to when Elsa sneezed just a few hours before. Snow piles had appeared, however he thought that they had disappeared. Apparently not, he thought as he looked at the havoc that was the courtyard. Everyone cringed when there were more yells and crashes, "What do we do?" The man asked looking at everyone else.

Then all heads turned to Kristoff, "Wait, why is everyone looking at me?"

"Queen Elsa left you in charge of this." Kai pointed out.

"So?" Kristoff asked waiting for the point in the remark.

"So, it is your job to fix this." The woman spoke to him.

Kristoff mentally cursed as he looked at the mess all around him. Sven was chasing a few of the snowmen, and Olaf was also chasing another group of snowmen. Before he could call out a warning, the snowmen, Olaf, and Sven crashed into each other…right near the cake, "NO!" Kristoff yelled as they all turned their head, not wanting to see the results.

Slowly once things appeared to sound calm, they turned their heads back to see that everything was ruined, but the cake still miraculously remained standing, "OK THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kristoff yelled before anyone or anything could move a muscle.

Everyone stood as far away from him as possible, "This is supposed to be Anna's special day and you are ruining it!" Now the small snowmen who were laughing and having fun before, were now looking down at the ground in shame. Olaf and Sven just stood there shocked having never heard their friend sound so furious. The people that stood around him opted to stand by the snowmen, and the ones in the castle came out to see what the angry commotion was about, "Look at this mess! This is going to take forever to clean up!"

The snowmen now looked at each other and made all different hand gestures. The others watched on in amazement as to what they were doing and promptly got out of the little snowmen's way. Olaf and Sven, and the servants and people went over to Kristoff, who was pacing back and forth, not paying attention to the turn of events, "Uhm…Kristoff…" Olaf started to say hesitantly.

"Not now! I am too furious to even-what?!" Kristoff yelled as Sven stormed in front of him, lifted him up by using his antlers, and then throwing him to the hard ground. Sven grunted angrily and forced his friend to face the direction of the little snowmen. Kristoff dropped his jaw in surprise as the little snowmen were running around and actually cleaning up the mess, "Wow…ok then."

"So what do we do now? Do we continue to let them help?" Kai question looking at the snowmen warily even though they were wearing innocent smiles, and babbling cheerfully as they continued to clean up the chairs and tables.

Kristoff had no idea what to do, but then there was a chiming of the clock from town that made everyone pause. It was five o'clock, which meant that Anna and Elsa would be home soon, "We help!" Kristoff said quickly, and without a moment's hesitation they started to help gather what they could.

While order was being established from chaos, Anna was struggling to get her sick sister home, "Anna-" Elsa tried to speak.

"No, we are not taking a detour, we are getting you home." Anna spoke cutting Elsa off with a huff, considering Elsa was leaning all her weight on her.

"I need to rest for a few minutes." Elsa said as she heard the chiming of the clock tower, signaling five o'clock. She really did need a break, as the spots returned into her vision, but also she wanted to give Kristoff a few extra minutes to make sure things were perfect, this party was her last chance to make it up to Anna.

Anna sighed as she looked around and spotted a bench. They were not far from the castle, and she really wanted to get Elsa home, but seeing how much paler Elsa was looking Anna brought them to the bench. Once they sat down, Elsa leaned forward and let out a small groan, her head was pounding but that was not what was bothering her at the moment. Anna immediately picked up on this and asked, "Elsa what is wrong? I know you are not feeling well, but something else is wrong, I know it is."

"I am so sorry Anna," Elsa eventually groaned out feeling really bad from not only being sick, but also the guilt.

Anna was surprised as she sadly stared at her sister, "Oh Elsa what are you talking about?"

"I ruined your birthday…again. I always seem to ruin everything for you." Elsa said miserably into her hands not looking at Anna for fear of seeing disappointment and anger in her sister's turquoise blue eyes.

Anna was saddened at her sister's words. How could Elsa think that she ruined her birthday, or ruined everything? Determined to rectify the situation, Anna gently slid off the bench to kneel in front of her sister, "Elsa." She calls her sister's name gently. However Elsa still doesn't look at her, "Elsa please look at me." Anna tries again and this time gently (but forcibly) removes Elsa's cold hands away from her face. Elsa almost tries to avoid looking at Anna, however seeing no hostility in those turquoise orbs, she is immediately sucked in, as Anna said gently, "You did not ruin anything for me."

"How can you say that? Look at what just happened! You literally had to drag me home." Elsa said angrily more so at herself as her voice cracked and she coughed.

Anna winced at the sound, but she shook her head, "Elsa do you know what I wished for every single year? I wished that you could spend the day with me and honestly this day went above and beyond what I wished for."

The way Anna was looking at her, Elsa realized, was almost identical to the way their mother would look at her. Kind, always forgiving, gentle, just so…motherly. When had this happened? When had Anna become so…grown up? It was almost like she could see two different people in her little sister, the innocent five year old and the now mature nineteen year old. It was in this moment that Elsa realized that soon she would be planning a wedding. She would be walking Anna down the aisle to (hopefully) Kristoff, and they would soon have kids-Elsa stopped her thoughts there and let out a shaky sigh as she held out her hand and guided Anna from the kneeling positon and back on to the bench, "How can you forgive me so easily? After everything I did and put you through?"

Anna knew that this question went deeper than a simple inquiry as to the events of this day. Even though it had been a year, they never had a full fledge discussion on the events that led up to the isolation, "We are sisters. We are family, it's what we do. We forgive each other…and it wasn't your fault." Not seeing a trace of deception in Anna's eyes, Elsa sighed in relief, but then looking back at Anna, she sees something else, a hidden meaning behind Anna's words, however before Elsa could voice it, Anna stood up, "Ready to head back?"

Seeing Anna is not going to let her further the conversation, Elsa said, "Yes I suppose so." Together they started to make their trek to the castle.

"Their coming!" A guard yelled as he spotted the Princess and the Queen making their way up to the castle gates.

Inside the people quickly gathered around and waited as they heard Anna's command to let them in. The gates opened and they yelled, "Surprise!"

"WOW!" Anna yelled excitedly as she saw Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, the mass amounts of people, and hundreds of little snowmen who presented her with her birthday cake.

Elsa looked in front of her sister to see the hundreds of little snowmen, "Wow…" she said stunned, "Where did-"

"Who cares?! This is amazing!" Anna yelled excitedly forgetting about getting Anna to bed.

Elsa felt her eye twitch as the snowmen started to chatter amongst themselves and point to her and then made a gleeful yell, "MOMMY!"

Elsa's eye twitched even more, "Wait what?"

"Wow Elsa…you made these guys?" Anna asked stunned looking at her sister.

"I-I-"

"We figured every time you sneezed, you accidently made these little guys." Kai explained gently.

"Oh no…" Elsa said distraught, "Oh no…"

Anna's gleeful disposition disappeared as she started to sense Elsa's panic. Thinking quickly she went to Elsa's side and thought it best to get her to bed and calmed down, "Guys thank you for all of this, but now is not a good time." Looking at Kai and Gerda who had come over to them, Anna asked, "Can you get doctor shepard please and bring us some tea and soup to Elsa's room?"

"Yes your highness." Kai and Gerda said.

Then looking at Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven Anna smiled apologetically, "Guys I appreciate this, but could you…" she did not need to go on.

"Where do you suggest?" Kristoff asked motioning to the now sad looking snowmen.

Anna thought for a moment, then looking at Elsa, she saw that her older sister was not going to be of any help. It was then that she got the idea, "Marshmallow could use some company. Would you?"

Kristoff smiled gently and nodded in understanding, "I will." Then looking at the snowmen he said, "Come on! We are going on a trip!"

The snowmen cheered up and started to get excited as Kristoff and Sven led the snowmen away. Olaf stepped out from the crowd, "Are you ok?" he asked coming up to Elsa.

Elsa shook her head, "I need to lay down. Why don't you go with them?" She suggested.

"Ok if you are sure."

"I got it Olaf. We will be ok. Besides I am sure Marshmallow misses his big brother." Anna said trying to cheer him up. Her words worked and he saluted her before running off to catch up with Kristoff and Sven.

"Anna go with them." Elsa said gently, "I will be fine."

Anna looked at Elsa incredulously, "What? No! I am staying with you."

"Anna…"

"No. Now let's get you to bed." Anna said determined not to leave her sister's side.

Elsa knew better than to argue with Anna, however seeing all those snowmen that she had no control of creating, brought back up old feelings: Conceal. Don't feel…stop! She thought violently. But slowly the fear was brought back to the surface as Anna led her to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever Frozen**

Once they had gotten to her older sister's room, Elsa had requested (more like earnestly and desperately demanded), to be left alone for the time being while she had gotten changed and settled. So Anna had opted to give Elsa's her privacy, so long as she remained in the room in the event that Elsa needed help. As Elsa was getting cleaned up from the day's events in the bathroom, Anna was for once silent as she stood in the middle of Elsa's room not knowing what to do.

While it had been a year since the Thaw, Anna had never stepped foot in Elsa's room. Sure she had knocked and Elsa had invited her in, but Anna had never crossed that threshold nor had she actually taken a good look inside of it. As Anna stood in the middle of the room, she looked around her sister's room and was surprised at how completely opposite it was to hers. The room was really neat and looked hardly lived in for someone who spent their whole life locked away in it.

Hesitantly, Anna started to walk around while keeping her hands behind her back so she wasn't tempted to wreck anything of her sister's. The bookshelf was neat and pristine filled with many books. They ranged from nonfiction education book to mythical fantasy books. Anna hesitantly took one hand from behind her back and ran her finger delicately over the spines as she read the titles. Anna smiled sadly as she recognized some of the titles, clearly her and Elsa had almost the same taste in books, "What are you doing?" Anna jumped and quickly spun around to see Elsa standing with her arms crossed with an amused smile on her lips.

"Nothing!" Anna exclaimed as she fixed her arms so they were behind her back again, "Are you feeling a bit better, because you sound better…"

Elsa shrugged as she sat on her bed and sighed as deeply as she could, "Kind of." Getting underneath the covers, a moment of awkward silence filled the empty space. Elsa was watching her sister closely, "You can sit down you know."

"What?" Anna asked as she was once again startled out of her musings. She had been too busy observing more of her sister's space. Other than the books, Anna saw nothing else of fun or of interest in the room. It was like…a prison, Anna thought sadly. A prison with bare minimum paraphernalia to prevent someone from going insane. However now realizing what Elsa's room looked like, it made sense to her now why Elsa would insist on spending time in Anna's room in the days that followed the Thaw for sleepovers or just to hangout on a lazy afternoon when neither of them wanted to do anything in particular.

"I said you could sit…you know by me." Elsa said motioning to the lone chair that was by the desk.

Anna nodded and grabbed the chair. Once she was settled by her sister's side, she was still uncertain, "Is there anything I can get you until the doctor comes?" Anna asked, "I mean I know I had told Gerda to bring you some soup, but is there anything else that you wanted?"

Elsa sighed sadly. She was supposed to be doing stuff that Anna wanted to do, or bringing her things…not the other way around, "No. Soup is fine I can wait. Besides I do not think that eating anything before the doctor comes is a good idea."

"Oh right…I should know that. I mean I had seen Doctor Shepard a lot throughout the years. I could probably diagnose you myself if I had wanted to. " Anna laughed nervously, "I mean I had gotten sick quite a few times. Not all bad…just this one time I had gotten scarlet fever, and this other time I had broken my arm, I already told you that but-"

"Whoa hold on a moment." Elsa interrupted Anna's fast rambling. She had been enjoying it, until Anna mentioned something, "You had come down with scarlet fever?" Elsa had read many books in her isolation when she was not focused on her studies, and one of them was a type of medical book. She was horrified by the many types of illnesses that were out there. Some, thankfully, were not as common as in the past; but others were still around and really serious. So when Anna had mentioned scarlet fever, she was instantly worried as she recalled some of the details she had read about it.

"Yea it was terrible." Anna said shuddering as she recalled the pain and the severe illness she had endured, "I had this red rash almost like a sunburn all over my body, a really bad sore throat, and a very high fever. I also couldn't eat because I was so sick to my stomach."

Elsa was instantly sick, and this was not due to her illness. How could she not have known that Anna was dangerously sick? "How old were you?" Elsa asked quietly.

Anna closed her eyes as she thought and bit her lip. She did not want to recall the pain the illness had given her, "I think I was ten…maybe eleven?" This made Elsa frown even more at the thought. As if sensing Elsa's moods, Anna opened her eyes, "Hey Elsa its ok. I am all better now. See?" Anna stood up and did a twirl on one foot and gave her sister a bright warm smile, "Now stop pouting."

"I can't Anna. I mean how did I not know? I know I was in my room, but I was not deaf. Or rather I tried not to be." Elsa sighed dejectedly.

Anna frowned deeply as she sat back down. She grabbed Elsa's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Look it is not your fault."

"But I could have been there for you. I should have been there for you. Because of me, you were dealt a lousy childhood, and the one time I could have made it up to you…I blew it. Big time."

"What? No you didn't. Elsa I already told this like twice. Now listen well because I **will not** tell you this again," Anna said sternly and forced Elsa to look at her, "all I wished for was to spend my birthday with you. That was it. I did not care what we did, I did not care if you were only able to hang out for five minutes; all that would have mattered was seeing **you**."

Elsa was staring into her sister's fierce blue eyes and then she looked away, "I wanted to give you more than that. I was hoping to give you the perfect day that you deserved, I was just trying to make you happy. To be the sister that you deserve…"

Anna shook her head, "Elsa you are more than what I deserve and besides a chance to take of you is the best day you could possibly give me."

"Really? You are not just saying that?" Elsa asked surprised.

"Really in fact I wish that I could be half the person you are."

"Anna-" Elsa started to say brokenly when there was a knock on the door. The sister's sighed as Elsa croaked out, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Kai and a man with salt and pepper hair, "Your Majesty." Kai said with a bow, "Doctor Shepard."

"Hiya Doc!" Anna said as cheerfully as she could trying to lift the heavy emotional atmosphere that descended on the room.

Kai bowed and left just as the doctor walked in while laughing, "Princess Anna, my number one patient." He shook hands with her while still laughing, "I was just down by the Parson place checking in on Mrs. Parson's newborn, when I received the notice that you had requested my services, and I thought 'oh dear what has she gotten into this time?'"

"Oh Mrs. Parson had her baby? When?" Anna asked surprised.

"The day before. She has a healthy baby boy. His name is Neal." He said as he set up his bag on the desk.

Anna laughed, "That is fantastic. I know when I was talking with Emma, she couldn't wait to meet her new sibling."

"Ah Emma yes. She is going to be a wonderful older sister, just like your sister here." He then turned his bright green eyes towards the ailing queen, "Now then let me see what the trouble is with her majesty."

Before he could start his examination, he turned back towards the princess, "Princess Anna, why don't you go see how the soup is coming along."

Anna was hesitating near the door and she looked worriedly at her sister, "I'll be ok Anna. In fact maybe you could sneak us a bit of cake too." Elsa said as she saw her sister's still worried expression.

Anna nodded and said, "Ok I will be right back. Take care of her doc."

"On my honor your highness." Shepard said gently as Anna smiled at him and left, "She sure is protective." He said laughing.

"You should have heard her all day about getting me to rest." Elsa said laughing, but then winced and started coughing, "And I thought I was getting better, at least I felt better."

Shepard frowned, "Well she was right then about getting you to bed, but we will see how much damage we are dealing with. Now if you can, lean forward for me please." He then started his examination.

They were silent for a few minutes and Elsa watched as every so often the doctor would write something on his paper, and then started to poke and prod her again. While he was doing that, she also heard him humming and nodding and was wondering what exactly her illness was. Which then brought back the moment that Anna admitted that she had a rare and serious illness, scarlet fever. She wanted to know more, and knew that Anna would not tell her, so she looked at the kindly older doctor, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said as he finished writing something down, "What is it?"

"It's about my sister. She told me that she once had scarlet fever. How bad was it?" Elsa asked.

The doctor frowned, "In all honesty…I am really not at liberty to discuss it."

"But why?"

"It is a breech in the doctor and patient confidentiality." Shepard explained, "Princess Anna was or rather still is my patient. So I cannot disclose that information to anyone."

"I am her sister." Elsa said sitting up further, "I am her family. You are telling me I am not allowed to know my sister's medical-"

"That is exactly what I am telling you. I am sorry, but if you had asked your parents, bless their souls, then that is one thing. My oath is very strict…much like that of a priest and a confession made under the House." He said sadly, "If Anna tells you then that is her business, but other than that I cannot tell you."

Elsa sat dejected, but she understood the rules of confidentiality. Shepard sighed and said gently, "I can tell you that she is a fighter if that makes you feel better." Elsa looked up now, "Nothing can keep her down, and she never accepts defeat."

This made Elsa feel a bit better, "I only asked because I know how bad that fever can get."

The doctor nodded sadly, "Yes I understand your concern. Anyway though we are focusing on you right now."

Seeing that the case was closed, Elsa nodded, "So what is it?"

"A cold, granted it is more severe because of all the activity you were doing, but it is the simple cold." He said smiling.

There was a knock on the door, and Shepard opened it to reveal Anna holding a large tray with two cups, a bowl of sugar, a small metal pitcher, a covered plate, and a kettle on it. Behind her was Gerda holding another tray with a small covered pot, two bowls, and crackers, "We brings food and tea!" Anna said cheerfully as they entered the room. Elsa smiled at Anna's antics as she and Gerda placed the trays on the dresser and desk. Once making sure everything was there, Gerda bowed out and left.

"Just what I was going to prescribe." Shepard said inhaling the smell of chicken noodle soup. Then looking at Anna he said, "Queen Elsa will be fine. She just has a cold, but make sure she gets at least a few days' rest. That means no work at all. And here," he goes into his bag and hands Anna a bottle of amber liquid, "this should help with the sore throat, and congestion."

Anna makes a face, "If I know what this is and I think I do. It sure will."

Shepard laughs, "Well I will leave you to it. Good day, and happy birthday Princess Anna."

"Thank you." Anna says and he leaves the room. Looking back at her sister she says, "So how about you eat first and then I'll give you this."

"Based on your face I am going to say that it does not taste good." Elsa says motioning to the bottle.

"It is the foulest stuff on Earth. I would rather eat broccoli than take this stuff," Anna says and both her and Elsa shudder in revulsion. Noticing this Anna's eyes widen in surprise, "Wait you do not like broccoli either?"

"Me like it? Please. If I could, I would outlaw the thing." Elsa states crossing her arms, "So no I do not like broccoli. In fact I would secretly throw it out the window here, once I couldn't go down for dinner when my powers strengthened."

Anna smiled sadly, "So that is what fell on my head the one day." But then her eyes widened, "You could you know."

"Could what?"

"Outlaw the vile vegetable."

Elsa smiled at the thought, "I guess I could, but on second thought we lost two trade partners. I wouldn't want to lose another."

Anna nodded along as she went over to the bowls and started to carefully dish out some soup in a bowl. Then sitting in the chair she dipped the spoon into the bowl and held it out to her sister, "Open wide."

"I can feed myself you know." Elsa said raising an eyebrow, "I do not need to be spoon fed like a child."

Anna sighed and dipped the spoon back into the bowl, "I am just trying to help. Besides if you sneeze, instead of a snowbooggie, you might-"

"I am sorry, but what?" Elsa asked confused.

"Snowboogies. Oh right you haven't heard yet. It's what people are calling the small snowmen that you accidently created." Anna explained as she giggled.

"Oh great. Why?" Elsa groaned as she rubbed her eyes in exasperation. This was utterly humiliating.

"Because well you sneezed and created them. Like when most people sneeze they spray boogers everywhere…when you sneezed you sneezed out snow and well the snow formed snowmen…get it?" Anna asked while laughing.

"This is humiliating." Elsa muttered.

Anna sighed, "No it was awesome. Besides no one is mad, I mean apparently Kristoff was upset and so was Olaf, but they got over it. Plus they were absolutely adorable!" Anna exclaimed happily trying to cheer her sister up.

Elsa sighed, "Ok fine, I'll try not to beat myself up." Then looking closely at Anna she asked, "So what were you going to continue saying, before I interrupted?"

Anna thought for a moment and said, "Oh right! I was saying that let me feed you just in case you accidently freeze the soup if you should sneeze."

Elsa winced at the thought. She had created these…snowbooggies by accident. Anna's words about accidently freezing the soup….'accidents' always seemed to get her into trouble. What if she sneezed and hit Anna again with her powers?! Just then the memories of the ice palace and the ballroom flashed in her mind, which sent her over the edge a bit more. Those were both 'accidents' then too…

Anna stiffened as she felt the temperature drop, and light frost started to coat the walls. Looking immediately at her sister, Anna could see Elsa visibly shaking. Quickly turning, she placed the soup bowl down and tried to comfort her sister, "Hey Elsa look at me. It's ok. You won't hurt me."

"How do you know?" It was that tone. The tone that rang out in Anna's nightmares from the ice palace: _What power do you have to stop this winter?! To stop me?! _It was desperate and full of fear.

"Elsa-" Anna said trying to reach for her sister's hands.

"Anna please…leave." Elsa said as heavier frost started to coat the walls and snow started to fall and she backed as far away from Anna as possible without falling off the bed.

Anna pulled away her attempts at reaching out for Elsa as if she had been burned. The cynical irony was not lost on her, however she respected Elsa's wishes of trying to touch her hands, but she did not leave, "Elsa please. You will not hurt me."

"I lost control once today without knowing it. I cannot risk-"

"I cannot risk leaving you alone to go back to this." Anna said talking over her sister's pleas while motioning around the near empty room, "I will not let you hide away from me. All you did was create little Olafs. That was it. You did not hurt anyone or anything." She said more quietly trying to calm her sister down. It was almost exactly like at the ice palace, however this time Anna was more prepared and knew what would send Elsa over the edge a bit more.

Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head, which was the wrong thing to do because her head was still pounding as the snow was coming down a bit heavier, "Anna please…"

Anna sighed and stood up and moved a bit further from her sister, but she'd be damned if she was leaving this room, "I am not leaving." She repeated sternly, "Look I am over here, see?"

Elsa hesitantly looked up and saw Anna over by her dresser, this should have made her feel better, but it only made her feel worse, "Anna-"

The tone was sad and almost helpless that it made Anna want to take a step forward, but she had to remain where she was. As if confronting a scared animal, Anna held up her hands in a surrender like fashion, "Look, trust me please. Love will thaw."

"I know, but there is too much fear to let love in."

"There is no such thing as too much fear to overshadow love." Anna explained gently as wind started to pick up and small ice shards appeared on the floor around the bed, "You have to trust me on this. Please let me help you."

"I trust you, it's me that I do not trust." Elsa said pathetically, "Look just leave. Only for a few hours, please I do not feel in control right now. I cannot risk hurting you…even on accident again…"

Anna lowered her hands and as much as she hated to do it, she allowed Elsa to win, "Alright, but I am giving you two hours." She was eyeing the corners of the room as the frost started to coat the ceiling and the ice shards started to appear from the corners, "You will let me in within that time. You are not allowed to tell me to go away."

"Anna-"

"Promise me Elsa." Anna said determined now, "You wanted me to have a prefect day right?"

Elsa knew she was losing control, she knew that Anna was about to be in greater danger. The images kept flashing and the voices kept ringing in her ears: _Elsa, what have you done? Fear will be your enemy, your sister is dead because of you_. Seeing Anna's glare she knew the only way to get her sister out, "Fine. Now please leave…"

Anna looked at her older sister sadly, but did not say another word as she walked slowly to the door to not startle Elsa and to not slip on the now icy floor. Once Anna was gone the ice covered the door and Elsa leaned forward so her head was resting on her knees. Outside Anna leaned against the frozen door and slid down it trying her best to not cry.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG so finally saw Frozen Fever and I nearly died from the happy feels and sister cuteness and of course the snowbooggies…then of course I was brought back to my story and was kind of spot on…with the exception of the sad feels…but I will rectify that! Once my fingers and brain decide to.

Disclaimer in mind: I do not own Frozen….or a snowbooggie…but I want one!

**Forever Frozen**

Anna sighed as she lifted her head up off her knees and looked around the empty and dark hallway. She heard the low chiming of the clock and shakily got to her feet to stretch. The fact that it was nine o'clock signaled that she had given Elsa more than two hours to pull herself together. The last thing she recalled before she had fallen asleep was Kai and Gerda finding her in the hallway and asking her what had happened. Of course she downplayed the whole event, and simply requested that Elsa's schedule for the next few days be cleared and any important meetings be moved to her schedule along with any documents that needed immediate attention be moved into her study to be looked over.

Kai and Gerda had nodded and walked off telling her that they would give her an early wakeup call in the morning and bid her good night. Some night, Anna thought as she now turned to the damned door. Pulling herself together she hesitantly placed a hand on the door. Not feeling any coolness from the other side, she knocked softly, "Elsa?"

There was no response. Panic was starting to bubble inside of her and Anna bit her lip. Did she dare try again? Swallowing a large lump, Anna again knocked, "Elsa? Are you ok?" Again no response. The next logical thing to do was open the door and go in, after all she had said that she would give Elsa two hours and it was already going on three. That should have been enough time for Elsa to cool off…Anna snorted at the terrible pun. Reaching for the door knob, she stopped midway and pulled her hand back. Shaking her head and steeling her nerves, she again reached for the brass knob and placed a hand on the cool metal. Now turn, Anna thought. The hand did nothing. Turn darn it, Anna thought angrily to herself. Again the hand did nothing. Come on! I know how to open a door! Turn the bloody knob! The hand remained in its position…not moving.

Releasing the knob she stepped away from the door and began to pace. Why? Why was this happening?! Elsa had created the open door policy. Elsa had told her many times she was allowed in her room! So why now? Going back over to the door, she again grabbed the handle and took a deep breath. Please…closing her eyes she felt something slowly moving and then a click. Snapping her eyes open, she saw that she had actually opened the door! Cheering mentally to herself, she slowly stepped inside, "Elsa?" She called out softly and gently.

There was again no response. The faint light from the candle in the room illuminated a soft glow, and Anna was relieved to see that not a trace of snow, ice, or frost remained in the room. Looking now at her sister's bed, she could see a lump underneath the covers. Slowly and easily, Anna approached the bed and started to open her mouth to call out to Elsa once more, only to discover that she was asleep. Anna smiled gently, that is until she saw red streaks along Elsa's cheeks, small sweat drops on her forehead, and her face pinched in what seemed to be pain. Anna dropped to her knees by the bedside and placed a hand on Elsa's forehead and pulled back; she is burning up again, Anna thought with dismay as she started to wonder if Elsa's panic attack from before triggered the fever to return.

Anna glanced to the bedside table and saw that the soup had not been touched, nor did the medicine. Hating to do this, Anna got up and reached over to grab the medicine. Then sitting down gently on a spot on the bed, she leaned over and tried to wake her sister up, "Elsa? Wake up." Anna commanded voice still gentle. Elsa groaned and tried to turn over, away from her sister and winced in pain, "Come on Elsa please wake up."

"Mama?" Elsa croaked out rather deliriously as she tried to open her eyes, however the raging headache she now had was making it nearly impossible to open them all the way. However the voice had now lodged itself in her fevered mind. The blackened thoughts were starting to leave and through her cracked eyelids she saw a person and the person in her fevered mind looked like their mother.

Anna was shocked at first, "No it's me, Anna. Come on, you have to take your medicine, then I'll let you sleep." She must really be sick, Anna thought again to herself as she watched Elsa try to sit up.

Placing the medicine down again, Anna helped Elsa sit up a bit, "Anna, I have to apologize to Anna. Mama she must be so disappointed in me." Elsa muttered out softly as she felt the figure let go over her, once she was propped up against the pillows. She had leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to inhale deeply, however that only resulted in a really wet cough.

Anna brought Elsa forward and tried to rub her back so that whatever was stuck in Elsa's chest would loosen up. Once Elsa was done coughing, Anna let Elsa lean back against the pillows, "You can apologize later," Anna said not even bothering to correct Elsa on who she was talking to, "but I am sure Anna understands."

"She is too understanding," Elsa again croaked out, "I am a terrible sister. I let her down again…that is all I seem to do. This was supposed to be her best day ever, and yet I made her leave."

"You didn't want her to get hurt, and she understood. Now take your medicine." Anna said as she poured some of the vile medicine into the spoon. She wanted to drop the subject, especially since she did not want Elsa remembering the conversation in the morning, nor was this a conversation she should be having while being slightly delirious anyway.

Elsa turned her head slightly as she opened her mouth and Anna fed her the medicine. Elsa swallowed and pinched her face into a look of revulsion, "That is disgusting!" Elsa said trying to not throw the medicine back up.

"I know, but it will help you feel better. Now go back to sleep. I love you." Anna said softly as she made a move to stand, however she felt Elsa grab her hand which made her pause.

"Does Anna really forgive me?"

Anna looked into Elsa's cloudy and feverish eyes that was filled with guilt and pain. She was now wondering if Elsa was even talking about today's events or the many birthdays that were missed, "Of course she does snowflake," it was a nickname that had not been used in years. Anna recalled the times before the accident and knew that their parents had called her sunshine, and Elsa snowflake. She saw that small tears were starting to pool in her older sister's eyes, "Anna loves you so much, of course she forgives you."

"Can you stay? Please? Just for a little while longer?" Anna's heart broke slightly as her older sister's voice sounded so sad.

"Of course." Anna sat back down on the bed and was instantly happy as for the first time this evening, she saw a smile form on her sister's face.

Elsa's mind was no longer filled with painful thoughts. She knew that Mama would never lie to her, however she was still hell bent on apologizing to her little sister, and vowed to make it up to her, "Can you sing to me?"

Anna was too busy watching Elsa's face turn to one of peacefulness that she almost missed the question, "Sing to you?"

"Yes," Elsa smiled again, "you used to sing to us all the time. Please just one song…then I'll sleep. I promise."

Anna almost laughed at Elsa's puppy face look, she was just acting so childlike that Anna almost wished Elsa could be like that all the time. Then again, Elsa should have been like this while growing up, how they should have been, "Alright, but how about I sing you a new song?"

"New song?" Elsa's mood perked up.

Anna nodded, "Anna made it for you, and she…wanted you to hear it…" Anna was hesitant about doing this, but she wanted to know how much Elsa meant to her.

Elsa's smile dropped a bit, but she nodded gently so not to make her head hurt, "Ok. I would love to."

Anna was beaming on the inside as she started to sing the song, "On the wind, across the sea. Hear this song and remember; soon you'll be, home with me. Once upon a December." she kept her voice fairly quiet and gentle. Elsa was smiling softly back at her, her eyes (though still cloudy and feverish) was slightly brighter.

Anna then changed her position on the bed, so that she was leaning back next to Elsa, and Elsa cuddled next to her as Anna kept singing, "Dancing Bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings, once upon a December." She was easily running her fingers through Elsa's hair as she sung the next line, "Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm," Elsa opened up one eye and gently waved her fingers. Anna watched in amazement as a few small horses were created and they cantered around the room. Looking down at Elsa once they vanished, she saw her sister grin mischievously, "Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…"

Elsa was starting to get tired, however unlike before, she was happier and she felt herself going into a peaceful sleep. Anna felt Elsa's grip loosen and looked down at her sister, she could see Elsa was sleep slightly, so lowering her voice even more, she sang the final verse, "Far away long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember." Anna heard a sigh and looking down she sang slowly and still ever softly as she got up, and tucked her older sister into bed, "And a song, someone sings…Once upon a December."

Leaning forward she gently kissed Elsa's forehead, "Good night sis. Thank you for a wonderful birthday." Going over to the candle, she blew it out. There was still a faint light coming into the room, and looking outside she saw the moonshining brightly. Then going back over to the chair, Anna took her place, keeping a protective watch over her sister. What she had said was true, it was a wonderful birthday because she finally took care of Elsa, and Elsa had let her do it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Forever Frozen**

The first thing that brought her to consciousness was the low talking of two people. Elsa wanted to tell them to be quiet, after all she was having a good dream; granted it was weird, about bears and people dancing and horses prancing in the snow, but it was good none-the-less. It brought a sense of calm and peacefulness. Something that she had not felt since…well since she had shared a room with Anna when they were kids.

Anna…wait a minute. The voices kept talking and Elsa instantly recognized one of the people as Anna. She had to wake up, she had to apologize. Although Mama had told her that Anna forgave her…wait no, something wasn't right as she groaned; unable to form a clear understanding about her current thought process, "Elsa?" Anna's voice came to her.

Elsa groaned again as she opened her eyes against the light shining through the window, "I'll go get your breakfasts and tea." Gerda said as she left the sisters alone.

Once the door closed, Anna helped Elsa sit up more and took her place on the side of the bed, "How are you feeling?" Anna asked softly, in case Elsa still had a major headache.

"Better actually." Elsa said her voice still slightly scratchy, "May I just have some water?"

Anna nodded and poured some water from the pincher on the dresser. Handing the cup back to Elsa, she watched as the cup was drained of its contents, "Better?"

"Much." Elsa replied, her voice now almost normal. There was a moment of silence, however this was broken when Elsa remembered her hazy thoughts, "Anna about last night-"

"Elsa you do not need to say anything." Anna interrupted, "In fact you said enough last night." Elsa winced as she thought back to her panic attack, but her thoughts stopped when Anna continued, "You apologized to me about everything last night, including about asking me to leave. Don't you remember?"

Elsa's eyes widened, "I-I-I apologized to you last night? About me asking you to leave? Like the moment I started a blizzard in the room?"

Anna looked away from Elsa, "After I had left, I stayed outside your door. Kai and Gerda had come by and I told them to move your schedule over to mine so you could rest. However I had fallen asleep outside the door, and when I woke up it was about nine o'clock. I figured three hours was enough time to get yourself to settle down, so I entered and saw you sleeping…"

Elsa frowned, she had fallen asleep? "Was the room thawed? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No I did not get hurt, and yes the room was thawed. When I saw you sleeping, I went over and saw your fever had spiked."

Elsa sighed sadly, she must have exhausted herself out so much that she not only cried herself to sleep as she had done in the past, but her powers must have thawed the snow in her sickly state, "Oh," was all Elsa could think to say to Anna's explanation.

Anna was not too sure how to explain this part, but she continued, "So I had to wake you up so I could give you the medicine."

This triggered something in Elsa's mind, "Wait a minute…"

"You remember now?"

Elsa shook her head, "Not exactly, but I do remember hearing a voice…Mama's voice…but…"

Anna winced seeing Elsa's calculated expression, however she wanted to encourage Elsa's train of thought, "Just tell me what you remember."

"I vaguely remember someone feeding me the medicine, and talking to me, but as strange as it sounds…I remember that person being Mama…and she sung this song to me…she said you had wrote it…I swear Mama was here…right where you are sitting," Elsa explained earnestly as she pointed to the spot Anna was occupying. For some reason she needed to make Anna believe her, but seeing Anna's sad smile, Elsa settled back down, "She was here," Elsa repeated in a whisper more to herself, but Anna's explanation came back to her, "but if you had come into my room then-" then it clicked and Elsa's hands flew to her mouth. Her face flushed red with embarrassment as she caught Anna's eyes, "Oh my god…"

"Well don't sound too disappointed sis." Anna playfully scoffed as she crossed her arms when Gerda had come back into the room and placed the tray with a light breakfast and tea on it on the dresser.

"Anna?" Anna turned to Gerda, "Kai said he would come and get you for the meeting with the council."

"Great thank you!" Anna said cheerfully. Gerda smiled and left the room.

Anna started serving the tea as Elsa was still processing what had happened in her fevered state. The entire conversation came back to her that she had with their 'mother', "I can't believe…I mean I am not upset or anything but…" Elsa looked up as Anna gave her the tea and she really took a look at her little sister as Anna turned back around to get some toast for her. Handing the plate to Elsa, Anna got her stuff and sat down in the chair, "Well I see how I could have mistaken you for Mama." Elsa said eventually as she placed the plate on her lap and took a sip of her tea when she was done with her observations of her sister.

"How so?" Anna asked as she took a bite out of her toast.

Placing her cup on her nightstand and reached out to Anna with her hand. Once Anna took Elsa's hand, Elsa said as she made small circles on Anna's hand, "You are always looking out for me, and taking care of me. I even see her in you. You look like her, you act like her, and have her heart."

Anna looked away as she pulled her hand away, "I think you have the heart…and act more like her…I am just me. Nothing more, and nothing special."

"Anna do not say that about yourself! Of course you are so much more and very special." Elsa scolded, trying not to sound too harsh but yet trying to get her sister to listen.

Anna however was not really listening, "Really Elsa. You are the special one and are so much more than what you give yourself credit for."

Elsa was about to argue, but there was a knock and Kai entered the room, "Princess Anna? It is time for the meeting."

Anna frowned and got up from her chair and Elsa stopped her by grabbing her hand. She did not want Anna to leave with these thoughts, "Anna-"

"Elsa I have to go. I told you what I did so that-"

"So that I could rest, but Anna-"

"I can handle these guys. I promise. Now I want you to rest and no work! I already gave orders to people not to give you any work. I'll be back to fill you in. Love you!" With that Anna left the room, leaving Elsa alone with her sad thoughts. How could Anna think that she was any less than what she really was?

**Half Hour Later-**

When Anna had originally agreed to take the meeting, she had thought it would be quick and simple. In, out, done. That was it. Period. No arguing, no shouting, no nothing; and in her defense it was supposed to be like that. Keywords: _**supposed to**_! However what was supposed to be the meeting that was just described took a one-eighty spin and turned into something major. Something that Kai couldn't have foreseen. He was standing next to Anna's previously occupied chair trying to restrain himself, and (if need be) to restrain Anna. He noticed a few lords on the side also standing and getting ready to restrain one of their own as well. Yea needless to say, this would go down as the meeting from hell.

As Anna glared at the lord in front of her, she tried to remain calm, however there was an underlying bite to her tone, "What makes you think that we want them here?!"

"You highness you are willing to show signs of good faith with Corona and our other close allies, but yet you are not willing to give a second chance to-" Lord Damien once again tried to explain calmly, while keeping a wary on the other lord that caused this mess to begin with.

"Are you not hearing yourself right now?" Anna exclaimed, "Our closest allies did not try to kill my sister, who I might want to remind you is **our** Queen! Weselton tried to have her killed and not only that _**Hans**_;" Anna bit out the name, "tried to kill me **and** Elsa."

"Once again **whose** fault is that?" Lord Marcus spat out. The other lords silently groaned to themselves. This was what started the whole problem. He was the one that brought this mess upon them to begin with.

"You know what? You wanted my reasoning, and you got it. Out of all the jobs I requested from you people, this was supposed to be the **simplest**. I had requested that **only** those guests on the **approved** list," Anna waved her paper so that it was in his face, "were supposed to go out. That was it!" Anna mocked read the list, "Weselton and the Southern Isles are not listed on the **approved** list!"

Lord Marcus's eyes flashed, and immediately before he could do anything, Lord Rockwell spoke up, "Your highness we meant no harm. They are in dire need of trade. They already punished the guilty parties that were responsible for the attempts on your life and her majesty's."

"It does not matter what they need! Who's to say that they do not try the same thing again?" Anna demanded to know.

Kai was mentally cheering for Anna as he watched her closely. Granted Elsa would have reacted slightly differently and less hostile, but considering this was only Anna's second time dealing with the council he was glad she was asserting her authority, "It's too late to do anything about it." Lord Marcus sneered, "You cannot retract the invitations now. They were already sent out yesterday."

Anna's temper flared back up, "So help me if I see a response from Weselton and or the Southern Isles, you will be charged with treason to Arendelle." There were gasps around the room, even Kai was surprised at this declaration from the normal happy princess.

"You cannot do that!" Lord Marcus spoke out.

"You disobeyed a direct order from the royal family and you are placing Arendelle at risk to the enemy." Anna said quickly with her ever rising temper, "Currently, they are listed as our enemies."

"Not if they are invited as guests." Marcus spoke out as he moved away from his seat.

Anna glared at him and met him halfway. They were standing a few feet apart now and Kai moved to Anna's side and the Lords moved to Marcus's side, "By the Queen herself and let me tell you something, Elsa would have never invited them back unless she has a good reason, to which she would tell me that she is inviting them and ask if it is a good idea. Considering she did not and you went deliberately behind her back, I view that as treason."

There was a furious silence that descended the area for a moment before Marcus spoke, "You are still the emotional and irrational teenager we had to deal with." Glaring at her furiously he started again, "You are naïve, irresponsible, whiney, and you brought all this upon yourself and upon Arendelle. It is you who should be charged with treason."

There were major gasps, "How dare you-" Kai started to speak violently as he couldn't hold himself back anymore, but Anna held up a hand to him to stop him.

"Lord Marcus this has gone far enough-" Lord Damien tried to speak, but Anna raised her hand to stop him as well.

"Well Lord Marcus I could say that you seem to be the same incompetent and bitter man you were as well." Anna responded in just the same manner that he used, "I am also well aware as to what occurred, but as you can see I do not intend on letting that happen again."

"Well thank god for that then." He said with distain, "We would not want to lose more trade partners because of mistakes made by an incompetent princess."

Anna was seeing red now, but she forced herself to be the better person, "We are done here."

"Yes we are." Marcus said.

The group slowly disbanded as an idea came to Anna, "By the way, consider this as your only warning." The men looked at her now, giving her their full attention, "If something happens to Elsa, or to Arendelle, or even if these representatives put a toe out of line," She was now meeting their gazes, making sure that they understood her next words, "I will see to it that you are all charged with treason, and I will be your executioner."

"You do not mean that." Lord Anders gulped out as he saw the severity in her gaze.

"The one who hands down sentencing is the one who should swing the blade. Rest assured if something does happen to Elsa because of these countries, I will be the one swinging the blade down upon your heads." Anna said with a finality to her voice, and she stormed out of the room with Kai on her heels.

As the two were storming down the hall, Anna was now unleashing her fury, "Why those no good, low down, son of a half troll, rat eating-"

"Normally I'd scold you for such language," Kai stated cutting off her swearing before it could get any worse, "but in this case you are right."

Anna stopped in the hallway just before her study and looked at the head of house who had become a father figure to her and Elsa, "It's just that everything was going great until that…he shouldn't even be called a lord, had to screw things up." Anna said bitterly, "I mean seriously, what were they thinking?!"

Kai pondered everything and saw that yes to some extent the lords had a point, "In their defense," Anna now shot him an incredulous look, "they were thinking in Arendelle's best interest. However the way they went about it was all wrong."

Anna sighed and went over to the window, "So was I in the wrong? Did I screw things up like usual?"

Kai looked sadly at her and knew instantly were her train of thoughts were going, "Anna you are not a screw up. I do not want you to think-"

"Kai, he is right though. I think that is what I am more angry about, he is right. We wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't pushed Elsa. If she hadn't revealed her powers-"

"Then you two would still be separated and nothing would have changed for the better." Kai said gently cutting her off.

Anna still looked away, "I screwed up. Elsa is going to be furious." She made a total mess of things, and all hope of Elsa returning to a nice and smooth transition after she had recovered was blown right out the window.

"In all honesty if she is furious, she wouldn't be furious at you. You know that…or rather you should know that." Kai responded, however he could see that Anna was far from believing anything positive.

Anna still was not convinced. Marcus's words rang furiously around in her head, and it did not help the fact that she was also having the same exact thoughts about herself, "What do I have for the rest of the day? Anything that is in dire need of looking over?"

Kai frowned at her, but took out the day's list and said, "Just a few documents that need to be looked over and signed by tomorrow afternoon. Those are the ones that you requested I give to you from your sister's study. On your list," he pointed out where he was reading as Anna was trying to find his place, "you have some décor to look over, food preparations to make, the entertainment to start looking at, and there were some vendors in the town that had some ideas that they requested you to look at."

Anna nodded, so that was a yes. However she knew her mind was not in the right place to work, less she screwed something else up, "I'll start on those when I get back." Anna said eventually as she finished making her mind up.

"Wait what?" Kai asked as he started to follow her. They walked right passed her study and started to head down the hallway that led to the residential rooms, "Princess Anna-"

"Shush!" Anna hissed as they carefully passed Elsa's closed door. They heard talking and knew that Gerda was in there taking care of Elsa as per Anna's request. Once they were passed the door and a safe distance away, Anna spoke again, "I am just going to get some air. I going to take Pharis for a ride into town, and while I am out I will make sure to stop by the vendors. Is there anyone in particular I need to talk to or do they all have an idea?"

Kai looked at her and saw the sadness and desperateness in her eyes. However instead of arguing, he shook his head as they approached her door, "No, I think they all have an idea, but I would talk to the town's representative. He seemed to be the one that handles the townspeople's requests."

"Alright while I am in town I'll find Robert. He is always fun to talk to." Anna said as her mood perked up a bit.

"Did you want me to fill her majesty in on the meeting?" Kai asked.

Anna paused as she had reached for the knob, "You can fill her in, but please do not tell her about the argument. I do not want her to know about that."

Kai frowned, "Are you sure? I think she would want to hear it."

"I know she would want to, but then she would try and either freeze them for doing that or she would be ashamed of me to reacting."

"She wouldn't be ashamed of you for that. He attacked you, not the other way around. Besides what he said was-"

"Oh right and let's give them another excuse to call me worthless and useless. Going to my sister every time I have something mean and true said to me." Anna snapped back, "Kai let's be realistic, I am used to it. I have accepted that I am the spare a long time ago and that I would never be perfect as Elsa." Before Kai could retaliate, Anna continued, "No. You asked if you should tell her, and I said no. Now I am going to change and head out for a bit."

Kai knew there was no convincing Anna of telling Elsa the full story, unfortunately though just because he viewed her as his daughter, she was still the Princess and her words were orders that he had to obey, "Understood, and what about lunch? What should I tell her?"

"That I had too much to do and that I would see her at dinner if she is feeling up to it." Anna said as she opened the door to enter.

Kai just stood there sadly as the door closed knowing there was nothing more he could do to help. His only hope was Elsa to know he was not being fully honest when pressed about how the meeting went, and she would order him to tell the full truth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Forever Frozen**

Kristoff was troubled as he approached the Queen's bedroom door, he wished Olaf was with him, but the little snowman decided to remain with Marshmallow and his new brothers for a couple of days. It had been over two hours since he had just returned from the North Mountain when he had spotted Anna entering the stables. He had tried to talk to her, to find out how she and Elsa was, but she had told him Elsa was resting in her room. When he had questioned her about how she was personally, she had just requested to be left alone. Anna, the most sociable and rambunctious person he knew (and loved) had wanted to be left alone…the look in her eyes was unsettling and he had wondered what had happened in the course of a day that had caused this change. It was like she had been crying and her horse, Pharis (if Kristoff remembered correctly), shot him a look as if he had caused his friend to be distressed.

So after he had taken care of Sven and had gotten cleaned up, he sighed heavily as he approached a white door with snowflakes on it and knocked, "Come in," came the response.

Kristoff entered the room, "Hey how are you feeling?" He asked gently as he entered and she placed a bookmark in her book.

Elsa smiled at him, "Much better. The doctor was just in to see me and told me that I could probably start working again on Monday. Which is a relief, because I am bored already." She then frowned a bit as she looked at the clock, "Speaking of bored, Anna was supposed to have a meeting and then be back to tell me about it. Have you seen her?" She asked him curiously.

Kristoff looked away as he bit his lip, "I did see her…about two hours ago…" He said eventually after a few moments of silence.

Elsa was immediately on edge as she looked at her sister's potential boyfriend, "Kristoff," her tone was forceful, the very one that she used as a no 'nonsense' voice, "where is my sister?"

Before Kristoff could formulate a response there was another knock on her door, "Come in." Elsa called out as she continued to stare Kristoff down.

Kai and Gerda both entered the room, each wore an expression of anger and sadness; almost like they had been arguing, "Queen Elsa," Kai started as he bowed.

"Kai, is everything ok? Where is Anna?" Elsa asked not liking the look on their faces.

Kai shifted uneasily, but Gerda gave him a whack on the shoulder and shot him a look. Coughing he said, "Princess Anna left two hours ago…as soon as the meeting was done."

Elsa got up out of bed quickly. However her motion was too fast and she started to feel light headed. Kristoff, being the closest reached out to help steady her, but she waved him off and recomposed herself, "What happened to Anna? Why did she leave?"

"The meeting is the reason. You see she-" Kai started to explain when…

"I am fine." Everyone's heads snapped to the voice and they turned to see Anna coming into the room, looking like a drowned cat.

"Anna!" Elsa and Kristoff yelled in shock, while Gerda had took action to run into Elsa's bathroom and came back with a towel.

"You're Highness-" Kai said flabbergasted.

Anna held up a hand to silence the man. She shrugged the towel off, much to Gerda's charge in, and held up a hand to Kristoff and Elsa, who tried to approach her, "As I said, I am fine." Elsa did not like the tone her sister was taking with them, and out of the corner of her eye she had seen Kai wince…actually wince! Turning her attention back to her sister, she saw Anna reaching into a seemingly dry satchel bag. She pulled out a couple of pieces of paper and handed it to Kai, "These are the people that wish to contribute ideas for the festival. If you could put them-achoo!" Anna sneezed as she turned her head to cover her face, "In my office, I'll look those over…"

Elsa and Kristoff exchanged looks, "Anna what happened? Why are you soaked?" Elsa asked as she took a step forward.

Anna however took a step back, "Elsa I am fi-" Anna turned her head again ready for another sneeze, but it was a false alarm as she turned to face her sister, "fine."

"That is not what I asked." Elsa stated firmly.

"Did Pharis throw you into the fjord?" Kristoff asked as he also took a step towards her.

Anna again took another step back into the hallway, "No, now nothing major happened ok? I just got back and was on my way to my room to change when I heard your voices and wonder where I was. Now just drop it so I can change, eat, and finish-" Anna let out a cough as she turned her head. Once she was done, she turned to face them again, "the paperwork."

Before anyone could say anything, Anna faced Kai, "Remember what we talked about." She followed up with a warning look to him and then retreated to her room.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Kristoff asked motioning to the path Anna had taken.

"I do not know," Elsa responded before turning to the Head of House, "but I want to hear about that meeting."

"Princess Anna-"

"Tell her everything." Gerda ordered, and Elsa raised a brow in her direction never hearing that type of anger from the woman before, "Now."

"Princess Anna ordered me-"

"I am countermanding it." Elsa said cutting him off, "What happened at the meeting?"

Kai sighed heavily and started to spill everything, and with each word he spoke the castle became colder and colder.

Twenty minutes later Elsa found herself leaving her room with the three people on her heels. Just as she approached Anna's door, Anna herself came out. Seeing the look on their faces Anna sighed, "You told them everything…didn't you?" Anna asked Kai.

"I am sorry, she countermanded your order. She is the Queen, and-"

"I am the spare." Anna muttered out softly, but everyone heard.

Elsa turned to Kai and Gerda and nodded to them; they bowed and left them alone. Kristoff looked between the sisters and Elsa looked at him. This look said that he could stay, "Anna-" Kristoff started to say.

Anna held up a hand, "Can we talk at the table or rather not talk at all and just eat?" Anna suggested, although why she bothered to ask was anyone's guess, because the answer was…

"No. We need to talk about this." Elsa said sternly as Anna just pushed past them and started to walk down the hallway.

"No I do not think we do. Obviously Kai told you everything, so why would I want to waste both our times and effort into having a meaningless conversation?" Anna asked trying to sound professional and calm. Then as if realizing something she asked, "Shouldn't you be resting anyway?"

"The doctor said I can move around if I take it easy. Just no work until Monday; but we are not talking about me. We are talking about you." Elsa responded as they entered the dining room.

"I wish you wouldn't." Anna said taking her place at the table.

"Anna, how can you say that?" Kristoff asked before Elsa could continue to argue with her, "Of course we would want to know what had happened and what has upset you."

The servants started serving the meal, to which Elsa and Kristoff noticed that Anna had yet to start eating right away. Elsa and Kristoff stole looks and Elsa spoke again, "Anna what happened?"

Anna started to laugh, although it was a bitter sounding laugh, "What happened she asks…what happened…you want to know?" Anna looked up at them, "The same thing that has always happened every time I tried anything or rather I had done something wrong. There is a reason I am called the spare you know."

"Anna I do not want-"

"Why do people call you that? I never heard of anyone calling you that." Kristoff cut in.

Elsa and Anna looked at him and then at each other, "Do you know what they call a child born into a royal family? I mean a single child?" Anna asked as she broke the eye contact from Elsa.

Her voice was void of emotion as he looked at her and then at Elsa, "The only child?"

"No." Elsa spoke this time seeing Anna was not going to respond, "Traditionally they are called an heir. The eldest child that this born into a royal family is called the heir because-"

"They inherit the throne." Kristoff finished as it dawned on him now. Since he never really lived with other people, he never knew had a chance to understand social hierarchy, "But what does that have to do with-"

"Kristoff if that single child is called an heir, why do you think a royal family has so many children, not just one?" Anna asks this time.

"So that way there is a back up to the throne?" He answers hesitantly in a question like tone.

"Exactly." Anna nods, "Spares. Which is what I am. Elsa inherited the throne being the eldest, and I was born second so I am the spare. If something happened to Elsa I would take the throne."

"But that sounds like a good thing…at least I would think that is a good thing for the royal family." Kristoff says as he was trying to be careful with his tone and words, "It would help keep the peace with the people and the family would be able to keep power."

Anna snorted, "Yea it could be a good thing if it wasn't used in a derogatory way."

"Anna what do you mean?" Elsa asked.

Anna pushed her uneaten plate away and sighed, "After you wouldn't talk with me I started acting out. Long story short my grades slipped, I refused to listen, and did the opposite everyone told me to do. Even though no one said it to my face, they all talked behind my back and one day I had overheard one of our tutors talking that I was impossible to work with and that it was a good thing you would have taken the throne considering how useless I would be. In other words I was the useless spare."

"Anna…" Elsa and Kristoff whispered.

Anna waved them off, "I got used to it though, I mean what they said was true. I am not perfect, I am a far cry from graceful, and let's face it I screw almost everything up."

"That is not true!" Elsa yelled out, "Sure you make mistakes, but so does everyone! Look what I did!"

Anna shook her head, "Yea because of me. I made you lose control. I stole your glove, I did not listen when you had told me to leave you alone at the palace, and I got Hans involved which he almost…"

Anna did not need to finish that last statement because they knew what almost happened. Granted they had not told each other everything, only enough to get the basic understanding. Anna had not told them exactly what happened in the study, and Elsa had yet to tell what happened in the dungeon and on the fjord. Kristoff had not mentioned how he almost did not turn back for Anna. Each person looked away at this point, "Anna it wasn't-" Elsa tried to say.

"Please do not try and sway my mind. I know I was mainly responsible for the Freeze and for getting ourselves almost killed. I also know I am responsible for the accident…"

"Anna honey it was not your fault, none of that." Elsa said now looking at her sister, "Besides if anything it was mine. I was and am the oldest, I should have stopped you rather than encouraging you. As for the Freeze, I think it was destined to happen one way or another."

"But it had to be me that did it right? I was the straw that broke the camel right?" Anna asked bitterly.

Kristoff looked at Elsa and shook his head, telling her not to speak. Then looking at Anna he asked, "What happened at the meeting?"

Anna shook her head, "Lord Marcus and I got into a fight; although it was not the first, it was still rather bad. Please do not make me tell it if you already know." Anna begged at the end.

Elsa nodded as she pulled away from the table, her plate half eaten, "Ok, so I will go summon him and the council."

"Wait what?" Anna asked surprised, "No don't!"

"Anna they are not allowed to talk to you like this! It is absolutely un-"

"I already took care of it, as Kai had told you I put the man in his place and took care of it." Anna said firmly, "Besides I threatened them with treason if the Southern Isles and Weselton hurt you."

"Wait what? What do you mean Southern Isles and Weselton?" Elsa asked now her turn to be surprised.

"Oh he didn't tell you that part? Oops." Anna said and before she could begin to speak, Kai came into the room.

"Your Highness, I am sorry to interrupt but the Parson family is here to see you. Something about wanting to thank you?" Kai said.

Anna sighed, "I told them not to bother, why can't people listen…"

"Anna what is going on?" Kristoff asked before Elsa could.

"Come on, no doubt you are going to find out." Anna said defeated, but trying to put on a happy face. Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other and together the three of them followed her out of the room.


End file.
